


First, Last and Forever

by fujipuri



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will there be a last time for both Steve and Bucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, Last and Forever

The first time Steve saw Bucky as a teenager, he though he was a sinner. He never thought he could fall for a man. His ma would definitely throw him out of the house for loving a man. He would never live a safe life again. He would be bullied every single moment of his life. Not that he’ll have a long life with the kind of illness he got right now. But still.. damn.. 

 

_No man should be that hot. Especially not your own best friend._

_Hide the feeling. Be a friend._

 

The first time Bucky saw Steve, he knew he’ll protect Steve Rogers forever. His best friend, the only friend that stood by him despite every thing. The one person who always there for him. His best friend. Then Steve Rogers grew up.

 

_Damn, Steve. Why do you have to be sexy?_

_Hide the feeling. Be a friend._

 

\--------

 

The first time Bucky saw Steve in full military uniform, Bucky wanted to faint. Well, maybe run and hug that sexy body of Steve Rogers first, then faint or have sex, whichever happens first. He ain’t gonna complain about it. 

 

_No man should be that hot in uniform._

_It’s dangerous._

 

The last time Bucky saw Steve in full gear, he fell from the train and regretted that he never tell his best friend how much he loved him. He loved Steve Rogers. Uniform or not.

 

_Regret. Pain._

 

\-------

 

The first time Steve saw Bucky in full military uniform, he nearly had a fit, a heart attack and brain stroke. Bucky was sex on legs and all kinds of danger. He was a tease and Steve drapes his eyes all over Bucky. He wished he could run his hands all over that sexy piece of hot body. He couldn’t. Not without endangering their friendship.

 

_No man should be that hot in uniform._

_It’s a health hazard._

 

The last time Steve saw Bucky in full winter gear, he couldn’t help his best friend from falling of a running train. He missed his chance of telling Bucky how much he loved him. Uniform or not.

 

_Regret. Pain. Death. I love you._

 

\--------

 

The first time the Winter Soldier saw Steve Rogers in civilian outfit, he was standing in the middle of the street, fighting for his life. He heard Steve Rogers called him Bucky. Who’s Bucky? Steve Rogers is Captain America, his mission.

 

_Kill or be killed._

 

The last time Winter Soldier saw Captain America in uniform, bleeding and falling from the helicarrier, he dragged the Captain.. no, Steve, Steve Rogers... out of the water. The man who said end of the line. The man who called him, Bucky.

 

_Hide. Run. Don’t get killed. Mission aborted. Find Steve Rogers._

 

\--------

 

The first time Steve saw Winter Soldier, his mission was to disarm the threat. Then he saw a ghost. Bucky? That’s impossible. Bucky can’t be the threat. 

 

_Don’t get killed. Disarm Winter Soldier. Rescue Bucky. Save Bucky._

 

The last time Steve saw Bucky in full gear, he saw the Winter Soldier, yet he saw Bucky inside the soldier. Crying for help, begging to be saved. Bucky, his best friend, his love, his Bucky. His end of the line. 

 

_Survive. Breath. Find Bucky. Save Bucky._

 

\--------

 

The first time Bucky saw Steve in civilian outfit, he felt so dirty and ashamed. He never felt so low in his entire life, especially in front of Steve Rogers. He slumped there in a dirty basement of an empty building, exhausted and losing his mind. Steve knows what to do. He always does.

 

_Survive. Breath. Find Steve. Mission aborted._

 

The first time Steve saw Bucky in such awful state of mind and body, was during the war. He saw it again today, at that dirty basement, his best friend trying hard to escape the abuse, the programming, the Winter Soldier. His Bucky. He got his Bucky back. Not in one piece but he can helped Bucky. He knows he can.

 

_Breath. Think. Find a way. Help Bucky._

 

\--------

 

The last time Bucky saw Steve from the eyes of Winter Soldier, he wanted to finish the mission. He never wanted to relive the old mission. New mission. Tell Steve Rogers how you have let go of the programming. Tell Steve Rogers you know who Bucky is. Broken, but not forgotten. 

 

_Breath. Be brave. Think. Say the word._

 

The last time Steve saw Bucky smiling was just before their last mission. Just before Steve thought he lost his love forever. When he thought he never wanted to live again, not without Bucky. But he did. In a strange world. Bucky did follow him here. No, Winter Soldier did, but Bucky was there too. Steve found his love back. Bucky smiled at him again just last night.

 

_Be brave. Say the word. End of the line._

 

\---------

 

“Everything alright, Buck?”

 

Steve slide right next to Bucky who sat in the sofa, in front of the television and changing channels after channels. 

 

“Nothing’s interesting. Got the nachos?”

 

Bucky’s eyes still focused on the television, but his heart was beating so fast, as if wanting to explode from his chest. _Say it. No, don’t ruin this. Don’t ruin your friendship. Say it! No!_

 

Steve put the bowl filled with nachos, chili and cheese at the coffee table in front of them, before leaning back into the sofa, next to Bucky. Steve could feel the heat radiating from Bucky’s warm body. How much he wanted to slid his arms into his best friend and give him a long awaited hug. No, not just a hug. A confession. 

 

_Say it. You deserved it. He deserved it. But what if... ?_

 

No. No more waiting. He waited long enough. Steve waited his entire life. Bucky waited through nightmares and death. He waited long enough.

 

_Say it. End of the line. Tell him... how much you..._

 

Steve leaned closer to Bucky, he felt Bucky’s right hand. Bucky felt Steve’s fingers on his. Steve’s eyes glanced towards Bucky. He returned the glance. 

 

Their fingers entangled with each others. 

 

Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, smiling. Steve kissed Bucky on the top of his head. Never happier. Never better. No more regret.

 

\---------

 

The first time they both saw each other naked and flushed was when they no longer can contained their urges. When kisses were no longer enough. When they wanted more touches. More... always more. 

 

The last time Steve saw Bucky orgasm was when he lost all sense of the time. He came inside Bucky’s and he never wanted anything else in this world. He had his best friend back. His love. His Bucky.

 

No.. not the last time.

 

It was the beginning of many firsts. 

 

Breath. Feel. Kiss. Be with me.

 

Forever, Steve. Stay with me forever, Stevie. 

 

Till end of the line.


End file.
